1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall bed, and more particularly to a wall bed lifting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional, modern-day sleeping facilities, it is common to have a wall bed including a substantially rectangular shaped support dimensioned and configured to allow a user to be supported in horizontal relation to the surface of the floor, and a mechanism to rotate the bed from a position adjacent to the wall and vertical to the floor when not in use to a position perpendicular to the wall and horizontal to the floor. Furthermore, in some cases, a folding headboard may be accommodated by wall bed mechansims of the prior art.
While the wall bed and folding headboard structure are in common usage, it is also well recognized that it may be preferable, and perhaps more stable, to provide a wall bed with a fixed headboard positioned in standard relation to the head of the bed.
In order to overcome the above set forth problem of positioning a wall bed without a headboard, or with a folding headboard, in both operational and storage positions, the prior art is replete with numerous "folding mechanisms" capable of positioning the bed structure in horizontal relation to the floor from a position adjacent to the wall and vertical to the floor with use of the hands. However, devices of the type referred to, in some instances, may be cosidered overly complicated and/or somewhat limited in their operation at least partially based on the fact that such structures either do not accommodate a headboard or may accommodate only a folding headboard thereby lacking the versatility of providing a substantially rigid headboard structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which is structured to be versatile in its operation to the extent of being capable of positioning a wall bed and fixed headboard structure between the aforementioned storage or operational position while maintaining the feature of requiring nominal storage space adjacent to the wall.
In addition, such a preferred wall bed mechanism should be capable of reducing complexity in design, operation, maintenance, and, installation, while accommodating suitable stability and durability which shall be described in greater detail hereinafter.